


Can I Ask You Something? : Bennguin One Shot

by puckinginsane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckinginsane/pseuds/puckinginsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot of Tyler Seguin asking his girlfriend if she would be ok with having a threesome with Jamie Benn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Ask You Something? : Bennguin One Shot

"Can I ask you something? But you have to promise you won't get mad or weirded out?" Tyler asks as we lie in bed after a long day. I worked a double shift at work and he had a game. It's late but we only have a little bit of time to actually enjoy each other's company before we have to go to sleep and do it all over again. I'm used to it, though, we've been dating for 3 years now, almost 4, and this is just routine at this point. I don't technically live with him but I might as well. I'm definitely here more than I am at my own house, especially during the season when he's in Dallas. People say it's because he has commitment issues but I'm fine with the way things are. We are still young and don't need to rush into anything like moving in together or marriage. That doesn't stop people from bringing it up all of the time, though.

I met Tyler through a friend of a friend. We were set up on one of those typical blind dates where neither person is really into it and you go just to shut up your over eager friend. I had heard all about him and his reputation and honestly I wasn't even looking to date anyone at the time but my friend insisted so I went. Everything I had thought about him was wrong. He was sweet, funny, goofy, outgoing, charismatic, and honest. One of my favorite things about Tyler is that he doesn't hold back. He says what's on his mind. He isn't afraid of being himself. I'm the same way. People tell us all the time that I am the female version of him and vice versa. They don't understand how we could be so similar and still get along so well but that's what makes us so great, the fact that we are the same.

"You know I hate when you start conversations like that," I reply as I put my phone down next to me. I had been scrolling through Twitter.

He smiles. "Yeah I know but this one is kind of a big one."

"You know you're not helping when you continue on like that. Just tell me what's on your mind." I'm not going to lie. He has me a bit nervous.

"What do you think of Jamie?" he asks as he lies on his back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Jamie Benn, Jamie?" He nods his head yes. "Um. He's cool I guess."

"Do you think he's good looking? Are you attracted to him?" he questions. He's still staring at the ceiling and not looking at me, and usually when we talk he is always looking at me.

"I feel like this is a trap," I reply. I don't even think I am comfortable with answering the question. Not that I've really put any thought into it. I have blinders on when it comes to Tyler. I am stupid in love with him. I don't look at anyone else in that way. I don't have the need to.

"No. No trap. I'm just curious I guess," he replies.

"Hm." I do actually have to take time to think about my answer. Jamie is Tyler's friend, his teammate. I haven't really thought about him in any way other than that. "I guess he's not a bad looking guy or anything. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever thought of him joining us?" he asks as he finally faces me by turning onto his side. He props his head up with his hand.

"Like, in bed you mean?" I reluctantly reply. One subject we are never shy in talking about is sex. I consider both of us to be pretty sexual people. We aren't afraid to bring up different things to try in bed, although he has never brought up having a threesome before. We don't have to be afraid to suggest new things because we know the worst thing the other could say is no. I am pretty open to trying new things and he is the same way.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't even know if that's something he would be into but it's something that's been on my mind. I figure our anniversary is coming up." He pauses to smile and raises his eyebrows a few times. "What do you think?"

I am honestly surprised by this conversation. I had no idea this was something he would be thinking about or even into. We both have seen the jokes all over the internet about the two of them being in love but we've always just laughed it off. We sometimes make our own jokes about it with each other. Maybe there is some truth there after all. "Do you want him to be with me or you?" I ask. I feel like that's a legitimate question. There are two ways this could go. I'm not sure if he wants to be the one with Jamie or he wants to see Jamie with me.

"Both. It's not like I want him inside of me or anything but I wouldn't mind kissing him. Am I weird for wanting to see him with you?"

I shake my head no. "No. It's not uncommon I don't think. I've just never really looked at him that way before."

"Really? Why not?" he questions.

"Because I have you. I guess I'm not enough for you, though," I tease.

"Oh come on, of course you are. I just think this would be fun, don't you?"

"I'm not against having a threesome but I don't think it's a good idea to have one with Jamie. You guys are teammates, you have a special chemistry, and even bringing it up could change everything. It could ruin your friendship."

"I know. That's why I haven't brought it up before."

"Why bring it up now then?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. About him and you and us. I know he probably wouldn't be into it but what if he is?"

I can tell this is something he hasn't just brought up out of nowhere. He has spent time, a lot of time, thinking this through. I really don't think it's a good idea but I want to see him happy. I love giving him what he wants. If this is something that he wants then I could go through with it. Getting Jamie to agree is a whole different animal. Even as close friends it's hard to know what goes on in his head most times. Bringing it up has to be a delicate process so nothing changes between Tyler and him. I don't even know if that's possible, though. Once things are said they can never be taken back. The more I think about it, the more I don't think it's a good idea, not with Jamie anyway.

"Does it have to be Jamie?" I ask.

"Did you have someone else in mind?" he replies with raised eyebrows.

"No, not really. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"It kinda has to be Jamie. He's the one I want."

I sigh. "I don't know, Tyler, that's playing with fire."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He rubs his hand on his beard a few times. "Unless you bring it up to him." I just look at him. "He won't even have to know it's something I want. Just feel him out. See if he's into it."

"I don't know."

"Please," he says in a cute voice. He pouts out his bottom lip and gives me the cutest sad face he could possibly do. I hate when he does this. He looks pathetically adorable and I can never resist him.

"Let me think about it a little bit more."

He puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me. "Thanks. I think once you start thinking about it you'll want to make it happen."

I laugh and shake my head. "Ok, sure."

He yawns. "I think I'm going to see if I can get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired myself. Goodnight."

Tyler turns the lights off in the room and gets back into bed. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep. I thought I was tired but I close my eyes and nothing happens. I feel exhausted but I'm not falling asleep. I can't stop thinking about what Tyler proposed. A threesome. Not just any threesome. A threesome with Jamie Benn. The same Jamie Benn that's always here hanging out. Tyler's teammate Jamie Benn. The captain of the Dallas Stars Jamie Benn. I've never thought of him as anything other than those things. All of a sudden there are new thoughts in my head. He is cute. He has nice hair. Oh my god, his smile is amazing. All of a sudden there's something about him I just can't get out of my head. This is all Tyler's fault. I would have never started thinking about Jamie this way if he hadn't brought him up.

I sit up and pick up my phone and look through pictures and videos of the two of them. Maybe if I remind myself just how close and just how special their chemistry on and off the ice is I will be able to just forget this. I couldn't possibly suggest a threesome to Jamie Benn. It would ruin everything. The more time I spend looking at pictures of him and videos of him the more I start to think he's not just cute, he's hot. He's hot and I want him. I thought I was supposed to be talking myself out of this, not into it. I put the phone down on the nightstand next to the bed. That didn't help at all. That just made it worse. I lie down on my back and close my eyes. I need to sleep.

All I can see in my head when I close my eyes are Jamie smiling. Jamie running his fingers through his hair. Tyler and Jamie. Tyler and Jamie smiling at each other. Tyler and Jamie laughing together. I want to be a part of it. I want to be in the middle. I think about his lips. They look like they'd be amazing to kiss. This isn't good. I shouldn't be thinking about him this way. I love Tyler. Tyler is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life. He should be all I need. For almost 4 years now he has been. Now all of a sudden I need more. I need the both of them. I have to have both of them. I start to imagine what it would be like if Jamie said yes. This is not good. I can almost feel his hands on me as my imagination becomes more vivid, more graphic.

I quickly open my eyes and shake my head. This is bad. I want this now. I need this now. I look at the time. It's almost 3am and I have to be awake for work in a few hours. I have to find a way to sleep. I try closing my eyes again but it's no use. All I see when I close them are images of my boyfriend and his friend and I imagine all the naughty, disgusting things I want them to do to me. It's going to be a long day at work tomorrow if I don't find a way to clear my mind and fall asleep, even if it's only going to be for a few hours. I look over at Tyler who is peacefully sleeping. That asshole. I would be sleeping by now if it weren't for him and his fantasies.

I'm tired, horny, exhausted, and my mind is racing. There is no way I am going to be able just shake these feelings. Maybe taking a shower will help. I slowly get out of bed so I don't disturb Tyler. I should just wake his ass up and make him fuck me so at least I won't be horny anymore. I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I take my shorts and tank top off and place them on the sink counter. I step into the shower and let the water run down my face and body. I wish this was magical water that would just wash away the thoughts that I'm feeling. I feel more relaxed but the images in my head aren't going away. I eyeball the shower head and contemplate masturbating with it. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it. I don't really want to, though.

After I take my shower I get out and dry myself off. I don't feel as worked up as I did when I got in the shower so maybe I'll be able to get at least an hour or two of sleep. That's not going to be enough. I'm going to be a zombie at work. I put my clothes on and sit up in bed with my hair wrapped in a towel. It's safe to say I am not going to be falling asleep tonight. There's no point in even trying at this point.

When my alarm goes off I am still sitting up in bed with my hair wrapped in the towel. I am so tired. I'm not ready to get this day started. At least I'm already showered so I can take some time to just relax until I have to get dressed. Tyler turns over to rub my back to wake me like he does every morning but quickly notices I'm already awake. He squints at me, barely able to open is eyes, "you're awake before the alarm?" he groggily asks.

"I never fell asleep," I reply.

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Why not?"

"It's all your fault, you know," I bitterly say.

He looks at me with his head cocked to the side. "Oh yeah?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about this Jamie thing." A big, toothy smile creeps across his face. "I hate you."

"You don't hate me."

"Why did you have to bring it up right before bed?"

"Were you worked up all night?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"I was. I almost had to use the shower head."

"That bad, eh? You should have woken me up."

"You're grumpy when I wake you up."

"Not if it's for sex. I'd never be grumpy for sex." He can't wipe the proud smirk from his face. I'd be mad at him if he wasn't so adorable. "So what kind of things were you thinking about?"

"Everything."

His smirk turns into a full on smile. "Nice."

"I didn't realize how much of a nice smile he has, and those lips. This is bad."

"His smile is pretty great. You don't have to tell me about his lips. I know," he says with a smile.

"Are we the most fucked up couple right now for having this conversation?" I ask.

"No. I'm glad we can talk about this. I've held it in for so long. It's good to know you feel the same way about him."

"Whoa, hold on. I don't know how I feel about him. What do you even mean by that?" I am seriously starting to question what is even going on here. He has been checking Jamie out and I'm ok with this? Is he gay or bi? Will he not want to be with me anymore?

"This doesn't change anything between us, you know. I love you and only you."

"That doesn't answer the question."

He shrugs. "I think he's hot. I'm attracted to him. I can't help it."

"Well thanks to you so am I," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"So you're into it?" he eagerly asks.

"I think I came up with a way to ask him so it doesn't make it weird between you two. I'm sure he'd never look at me the same way ever again, though, but I'm willing for that to happen to do this for you."

"You really are the best," he says as he hugs me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "I really mean what I say when I say you're the only one for me. I don't want this to make you question us. I don't want to do it if you're having doubts."

"I'm good. Unfortunately it's all I can think about."

He laughs. "Welcome to the club."

"I should get dressed and get ready for work. I don't even know how I'm going to function." I get up out of the bed and walk into the bathroom to hang the towel up.

Tyler follows behind me and leans against the doorway. "You should just stay home."

"Why? So I can pine for Jamie a little bit more while I'm alone with my thoughts? I don't think so."

"Oh my god, you were so worked up last night. That's so hot."

"You better be ready for me when I get home. I don't care how tired I am." I walk past him back into the bedroom and to the closet to pick out some clothes to wear.

"Maybe I'll have Jamie here with me."

I quickly turn around. "Don't even start, Tyler." He laughs. "I'm glad this is amusing to you." I turn back around to continue looking at my clothing options.

He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He presses his cheek up against mine. "I am so turned on knowing what thinking about this is doing to you." He nibbles on my earlobe.

I lean back into him. He sends shivers down my spine. "Just don't start without me."

"Oh, baby, I would never."

He lets go of me and I pick out my clothes for work. I am going to need to stop for coffee on the way to work if I'm going to stay awake all day. I'll probably need at least a gallon. After I get dressed I go into the bathroom to put on some light makeup and style my hair. Just looking at my reflection in the mirror you can tell I had a rough night. It's going to be a long day. I walk into the bedroom to say goodbye to Tyler. He's already half way dressed. "I'll see you later. Have a good practice," I say as I hug him.

"Have fun with your thoughts today," he says before kissing me deeply.

"You're a jerk sometimes," I pout.

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I grab my phone and my purse and head out to my car. On my way out to where my car is parked I notice Jamie's Bentley is parked in the driveway. I didn't know he was coming over. His car door opens and he gets out. My heart actually skips a beat when I see him. I've never had that happen before. He smiles and nods his head when he sees me. Oh god, he's coming over here. I'm going to have to ask him now or I don't know if I will ever have the guts again. I am just tired and just turned on enough to do this right now.

"Hey, heading off to work?" he asks once he makes his way over to me.

"Yeah. I guess you're picking Tyler up for practice?"

"Yup. He didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't."

"Oh. Well, have a good day at work." He starts walking towards the front door.

"Hey, Jamie," I call out to him. He stops in his tracks and turns back around, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." He takes a few steps towards me.

"This is probably going to sound crazy to you but my birthday is coming up and Tyler said I could have anything I want. I don't really even know how to say this but all that I really want is you." His eyes go wide but he doesn't say anything. "I mean, Tyler will be there too. I want both of you."

"What?" he asks as all of the color seems to drain from his face. He looks to be in shock.

He looks genuinely terrified. I think I've really screwed this up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Tyler doesn't know anything about this so please don't say anything to him. I should get going." I turn around to start walking towards my car.

"Wait," he says in that soft voice of his. I slowly turn around. "Do you really think Tyler would be ok with this?"

"I don't know. As I said, I haven't brought it up to him. He just said anything I want and this is something that I want more than anything."

"Wow. I had no idea." He nervously runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He looks down at the ground. "It's not that, it's..." he pauses, "if Tyler's ok with it then I'm in."

"You what?" I ask in shock. I wasn't expecting that from him.

"Make sure that it's something that Tyler wants as well then get back to me." He looks up and into my eyes. I take a deep breath in as I stare back at him. "I want it too." I can't tell if he wants to be with me or Tyler or both. I guess that doesn't really matter.

"Ok. I'll find out and let you know." He slightly smiles. I think both of us are pretty embarrassed at this point. "I'm going to go to work now."

"Yeah I guess I'll get inside. Have a good day."

"You too, Jamie."

I watch as he walks to the front door and makes his way inside. I quickly walk to my car as I pull my phone out of my purse. I open the car door and get in. I immediately send Tyler a text.

Me : he's in

Tyler : really?

Me : yeah just talked to him

Tyler : awesome

Me : that was easier than I thought

Tyler : get ready to have some fun tonight

Me : I can't wait


End file.
